<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snippets by JForward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516361">Snippets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward'>JForward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad binding, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Unconsciousness, War, Wingfic, Wings, binding, mentions of abuse, mentions of amputation, preening, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of life in a wing!verse setting that I don't have the energy to turn into a full story. Little synopsis at the top of every one of these!</p><p>Some soft, some angsty, get your fill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor reveals a hidden surprise. Yaz decides she has to help.<br/>The discovery part; very soft with some preening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Jesus, why is she so heavy?"<br/>
"I dunno, she's alien, she has way more organs than us." Yaz pointed out. "But I've carried much heavier people than this, Ryan."<br/>
"How many people have you carried?"<br/>
"Well, most of the time they were blackout drunk." she said, dryly, to Graham; he was walking alongside them, keeping a nervous watch as they did their best to transport the Doctor quickly. "Humans weigh so much more, especially when they're limp as sausage meat." </p><p>"Thanks for that beautiful vision, Yaz," Graham said, grimacing, glancing over his shoulder. "Any sign of her waking up?"<br/>
"Not yet." Yaz responded, breathlessly, "But she's still breathing, I can feel it."<br/>
"Never thought we'd see the Doctor knocked out like that."<br/>
"Okay, but you tackling that bad guy was beautiful, Ryan."<br/>
"Yeah, son, I've not seen a dive like that in my life! You sure you do basketball and not rugby?"<br/>
"Alright, alright, that's enough," Ryan said, cowed, even if he was grinning slightly, "Let's just get the Doctor somewhere safe so she can sleep it off, right?"</p><p>"Right, yeah. Should be fine. I'll stay with her." Yaz added, without hesitation. The lads looked wrecked. She had the Doctor's head, holding her under her shoulders. Her coat was scraping along on the floor but there was little they could do about that. Ryan had hold of her legs, and was walking a little duck footed to keep her from being swung around too violently. At the very least nobody seemed to be following them now, so hopefully they were safe enough for the Doctor to recover... she looked so strange, head lolling limply, blonde strands flared over Yaz's shirt.</p><p>The TARDIS loomed ahead - Graham rushed ahead and pushed the door open, holding it as they manoeuvred her in, over to the console. For a moment, Yaz hesitated - Ryan carefully laid the Doctor's legs down. She shifted, kneeling and then moving to cross-legged, not wanting to rest her down on the floor like that. <br/>
"You gonna be okay, cockle?" Graham asked, gently, "Are you staying here with her?"<br/>
"Yeah. Can't leave her on the floor." she responded, "Especially not to wake up alone."<br/>
"I'm gonna go get a drink, love. I'll be back in a bit, I'll bring you one up."<br/>
"Thanks, Graham." she said, gently. Ryan glanced between them, then nodded.<br/>
"I'll go with him." he said, lamely, before jogging lightly after his granddad. Yaz was left alone with the unconscious Doctor and the console room.</p><p>Whenever she had a quiet moment in here - admittedly, rarely - Yaz was struck by how alive it felt. Warm and pleasant, the great crystal cylinders humming, things on the console making constant low sounds - beeps and chirps and whirrs. She really was alive, and it was almost like she could feel the concern. <br/>
"Don't worry. Gonna look after her." she promised, lowly. Graham reappeared, smiling, putting a cup of tea on the floor next to her.<br/>
"Any sign of her waking up?" he asked, gently.<br/>
"Nothing. I'm gonna stay here with her. Until she does." Yaz reached out, taking a sip of the hot drink gratefully. "Ryan?"<br/>
"Gone to bed, I think. Well, gone to play video games, I think, but - he'll be off to bed soon enough."</p><p>"Oh, um - I got these." he handed over a blanket and some other fabric. She took them, uncertainly.<br/>
"Oh! This - this is my pyjama top. How did yu get this?"<br/>
"TARDIS. She kept sending me to this weird cupboard, and wouldn't leave until I picked them up." <br/>
"Wow. Good to know she cares. Thanks, Graham."<br/>
"No problem, love. I'm gonna head to bed, too, get some reading in, decompress. You know where to find me if you need me." <br/>
"Thanks, Graham."<br/>
"Any time, love." he patted her shoulder, before he left, leaving her back in the silence and the low light.</p><p>She took another sip of her tea before carefully moving, sliding the Doctor's head onto the folded blanket, settling her somewhat comfortably. Making sure Graham was gone, she took off her own clothes, quickly tugging on the soft pyjamas. Better. Much better. She could almost convince herself that the Doctor was just asleep because she wanted to be, rather than the blow she'd taken. Her coat had gotten twisted over her torso, and Yaz leant down, to adjust it, shift it to sit more comfortably. As the coat moved, with firm but gentle tugs, she caught a flash that didn't match - a dark stain, a flash of pale skin. <br/>
"Doctor?" she moved quicker, now, revealing - oh. Oh, no, that was blood. And a tear in her shirt, how had she missed that?</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit - " she hesitated for just a breath before sliding the fabric up. There was blood dried onto her pale skin, too, that surprisingly toned body. Maybe a gift of her alien physiology, maybe just all the running they did. She looked a little soft, but the Doctor was rock hard, and Yaz would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. She pushed the shirt up a little more, grimacing as she gently probed at the injury. It didn't look too deep - the shirt kept sliding down, much to her irritation.<br/>
"Sorry, Doctor." she said, softly, pushing it more forcefully - a glint of something white caught her attention. She frowned, reaching out. It was - a strap? Letting the shirt up a little more, she could see the base of the black sports bra - one she had gotten the Doctor, right when they'd first met.</p><p>But that was, unmistakably, a strap. Thick and white, running up and - over the center of her chest? There was another, on the other side. Puzzled, Yaz ran her fingers over them, trying to figure out the use. They were tight to the skin - when she shifted one, it took a surprising effort. The skin just underneath was red from rubbing, looking sore, tender.<br/>
"What on earth?" curiosity fighting off the whole feeling like a pervert thing, Yaz moved with the expertise of someone who had worked shifts supporting paramedics on a Saturday in Sheffield. She slid the Doctor's coat off her shoulders, freeing her arms. It was still bunched up below her, hopefully soft. Next, she began to work on easing the Doctor's shirt up, but it was definitely catching on - something.</p><p>Sliding a hand around the Doctor's waist, she lifted the woman a little, hand under her shirt - fingertips brushing something soft. Startling, she almost dropped her, but thankfully, instincts kicked in. Instead, she focused on carefully continuing to ease up the shirt, lifting the Doctor's arms, popping it off. It wasn't like she could do much, ripped as it was.</p><p>There they were; her black sports bra, fitting snugly, flattening her chest. But there they were - unmistakably, straps. Clinging to the Doctor's skin. Criss crossing her shoulders and her ribs, wrapping around her, so - uncomfortable looking. Pale skin with an occasional smattering of freckles, but she could see the clearly painful, rubbed patches, especially where parts of it were hooked together, almost like bra fastenings. <br/>
"Doctor, what is this?" she murmured, uncertainly, "What are you doing to yourself?" maybe she had already crossed way too many lines. Her fingers reached out, starting to undo one of the straps. It took a tug, but pinged away. She was halfway through unhooking the second, curious - </p><p>"Yaz!" it was a gasp. Her chest pressed outwards, and Yaz jolted back. Eyes flickered, opened, and then the Doctor jolted upright, blinking owlishly. <br/>
"Yaz, are you okay? We need to get out of here before -" her hands had snapped out, grasping Yaz's shoulders. But she looked down, slowly, as the state of half nudity seemed to click in the Doctor's head. "We're ... hurt... what have y- why am I -?" she looked down, confused, and then scrabbled back, jumping up to her feet. Yaz rolled back on her heels, hopping up too, quickly.<br/>
"Doctor, I'm so sorry! You're hurt, so I was - I was trying to get to the injury, and then I - I saw the straps, I wasn't sure - you've been running around, they have to be constricting your breathing -"<br/>
"The str-?" the Doctor's eyes widened. She looked down as the strap Yaz had been halfway through undoing - came loose.</p><p>"No- " the rough gasp escaped  as the fabric pinged away. The other piece fell too, and for a breath, soft rustling filled the air. A whoosh that Yaz could barely explain, except something was moving behind the Doctor - feathers. Oh, those were feathers. The wings didn't open in a dramatic flare and explosion, no - rather, they slumped. Falling half open as she grimaced, staring at Yaz, eyes wide. Swallowing hard, she bent to pick up the fallen straps. Her skin was sore, red stripes left behind, and as she bent, Yaz could see where the wings had been trapped against her back. They were shockingly large, from what she could see, from how small they had been tucked; orange, black, white tones. But ragged edged. Damaged. And when the Doctor straightened again, the look in her eyes - refusing to meet Yaz's. Drifting off, jaw tight.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see this. Yaz. I did my best to keep it -"<br/>
"Why? Why would you - you have wings, Doctor! How often could you have - have flown away, or -"<br/>
"No. No, don't. I - I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see -"<br/>
"Doctor, what are you talking about? They're beautiful." she whispered.<br/>
"It's always been my shame, Yaz. I know I'm - disgusting, I know -"<br/>
"None of that is true, Doctor. Why would you think that? Whoa-" Yaz darted forward as the Doctor wobbled. "Not as steady as you should be. Sit down. Please?" she helped lower the Doctor to sit on her coat, picking up the blanket, shaking it out and draping it around her shoulders. With the wings hidden, she at least seemed a little happier.<br/>
"Have you always had them?" she asked, gently. "Why would you hide them?"<br/>
"Because they're monstrous." the Doctor drew the blanket tighter around herself, frowning at the floor. Her tone said that the question was foolish; as if the answer was obvious. "Shameful. What would you do?"</p><p> "Doctor." she frowed. She knew that she had broken so many unwritten rules with her invasion of privacy, but Yaz couldn't understand why she was acting like this. She could understand why the Doctor would keep it quiet around humans - they were less likely to react well to a woman with a massive pair of wings, but - "They aren't shameful. They're beautiful. They look - damaged, though. Those straps, do you wear them all the time?" she asked, frowning. "You've been running around and - doing adventures, getting hurt when you can barely breathe?"<br/>
"Everyone wears them."<br/>
"I think if the Master has wings they would be out every minute of every day, Doctor."<br/>
"What? No - everyone else keeps them - well, most people have them - removed."</p><p>Yaz swallowed hard, trying not to think about that. The Doctor was meeting her eyes, at least, even if she looked uncertain and uncomfortable. At least she wasn't pushing the whole, y'know, Yaz undressing her thing. But she didn't want her to do this ...<br/>
"Removed?" she whispered.<br/>
"Every time I've - when I was younger, um, my other regenerations I - had them removed. But when Gallifrey was - was gone, the first time I wasn't - able to, so I started strapping them down." the Doctor explained. "Because nobody is supposed to see them."<br/>
"But ... they're part of you." Yaz said, puzzled, "And they're beautiful. Can I - can I touch them?" the Doctor hesitated then nodded, dropping the blanket down a little. She turned, so that Yaz could reach the feathers.</p><p>Reaching out with trembling fingertips, she ran them over the ragged edges. They were astonishingly soft, but - damaged. A little brittle - she could feel where the straps had tugged over them. Some of the shafts were broken, too, and she burrowed her fingers a little deeper, feeling some of them dislodge. When she slid her hand out, a few slipped loose. <br/>
"Oh, no - I'm sorry, I didn't -" but the Doctor's slender shoulders had relaxed. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"Can you do that again?" <br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Do that again. Please?" the Doctor's voice was so - broken, so needy - she didn't hesitate to slide her fingertips into the feathers again. Running them in deeper, she let her nails scratch against the base, seeking out any skin... as she scratched, the Doctor slumped a little more, a low noise escaping her chest.</p><p>More feathers were loosening; she could see them drifting out. The muscles shifted, and the wings opened a little more. She stopped working on just one, mimicking on the other side. The feathers were softer the deeper she got, working down to the skin. <br/>
"Wow." Yaz couldn't help but murmur, as they slowly eased open. The Doctor's face twisted; Yaz struggled to make out what it meant, hands pausing. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"Yeah. Yeah. They've - they've been held really tight," she whispered, "My muscles are - sore." <br/>
"I'm not surprised." Yaz responded, hesitating before moving her hands from where the wings were and to where the base was, pressing her thumbs into the muscles. </p><p>"But - wait, Doctor," she frowned, as she worked the strange extra joint. It felt like an extra shoulder, weirdly, but she could feel the tightness there, and wondered how the Doctor had even moved with this discomfort. "You didn't have these when we met. I helped you with your clothes, I would've noticed wings."<br/>
"I didn't have them then. They get burned up when you regenerate and then new ones grow in." <br/>
"You - doesn't that hurt?"<br/>
"Oh, hurts like hell. It's why I didn't waste much time getting them amputated before." she murmured, shaking her head, hair hanging in her face. "Better than dealing with this."<br/>
"Oh, Doctor..." she whispered, frowning, working a little more. The Doctor definitely groaned again, and Yaz couldn't help but smile. "Tell you what, sit down and I'll work all of these loose feathers out, okay? You don't need to worry about the lads coming in. And we can get this all sorted out."</p><p>"Thanks, Yaz." she settled on the floor. Yaz sat behind her, cross legged. <br/>
"How far can you open them?"<br/>
"Oh." she murmured, grimacing, "I can try. They hurt." she admitted, shakily. Yaz wondered if she wouldn't be so candid if it wasn't in pain, but she wasn't going to refuse the gentle moment, regardless. Reminded of how it was when she would sit like this and braid her sister's hair, only it was the Doctor, half limp in front of her. She kept working her fingers down, along into the feathers. The Doctor worked her wings out, as best she could. Yaz watched the underworked muscles twitch violently as they began to open. She worked her hands along with them, eyes widening as they almost expanded.</p><p>"That's about it." rasped the Doctor, letting her wings slump, tips running along the floor. "Hurt too much to push it any more."<br/>
"We'll get them open." Yaz said, gently. "You said that everyone else had theirs ... docked?" she swallowed back the sick feeling that gave her.<br/>
"Yeah. My family ... " she broke off. Took a deep breath. "When I didn't have them any more, I would go back. The council usually ... oversaw it." she straightened a little, blinking at the console. <br/>
"Have you seen the wings on anyone else in your ... species, right?"<br/>
"Well, no, but I - I ... oh." the Doctor was very still now, as Yaz kept working.</p><p>She could feel as the wings opened more and more. Dozens of feathers were flopping out, and as she worked, she realised her hands were covered in something. Pulling them out, she peered - some kind of glossiness. Oil. She was covered in oil. Considering the way the Doctor's feathers looked, she began to make a conscious effort to coat them. The more open they were, the more beautiful they looked - she could really see the oranges and blacks popping. She didn't look like a bird that she recognised, but there was something corvid-esque about the shape, Yaz thought, as she smiled at the wings opening out. And she looked so ... relaxed. Even if she was considering something horrific, but Yaz wasn't going to let the Doctor think she was alone. And it was frightening, so much past - she was thousands of years old, and she had been going through this for so long...</p><p>When she was finally done, her hands ached, but the Doctor's wings looked ... natural. They were shockingly huge, warm and soft, covered in their natural oils. All the loose feathers were out. Yaz smiled, drawing back a little - and realised the Doctor's breathing had eased.<br/>
"Doctor?" she asked, softly, "You asleep?" <br/>
She jolted awake, blinking blearily. "Huh? S'goin'?" her wings flared open a little, and Yaz exhaled sharply. They were stunning. <br/>
"I'm done."<br/>
"Oh... I feel... all loose." she rolled her shoulders, causing them to twitch and move. Yaz got up carefully, stretching out her legs. "Weird."</p><p>"Up you get." Yaz walked around to her front, offering a hand. The Doctor stood, shakily, her wings draping behind her. After a moment they lifted, tucking in against her back, automatically. "Wait. Wait, Doctor. Open them?" she suggested. The Doctor clearly looked uncomfortable, uncertain, but she smiled. "I promise, it'll be okay." she insisted, eyes worried. The Doctor hesitated, and then - flicked her wings up, opening them out. "Wow." Yaz's eyes widened. The insides were had a strikingly white stripe, deep blacks and oranges, as vivid as the back was in it's matching hues. She reached out, taking the Doctor's hand. "I really think you should wear them with pride. Except maybe when you're around my parents." the Doctor smiled, ducking her head a little. <br/>
"What will the boys say?" the Doctor questioned, uncertain.<br/>
"It doesn't matter, Doctor," Yaz responded, and the Doctor looked up, meeting her eyes. "They'll still feel the same about you, regardless."</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe they will." she whispered, smiling brighter."And hey - maybe we can go for a fly." Yaz added, meeting those beautiful eyes, "One day."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to come back and fix some things, I realised I wrote her as a blue jay  but she's actually a rufous treepie hahahaaa there's a reason.</p><p>So this was meant to be a very small snippet idea as I couldn't fit it into a proper fic. Ended up being 3k words of preening and softness with some headcanons for winged!dr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warzone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor hunts down an enemy in the middle of a warzone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Doctor, don't do this! Don't!" a hand tightened on her arm and she jolted away, automatically breaking away, but she would have done it regardless. Her expression set into hard lines. This was necessary. "You'll never make it -" Yaz was pleading, her eyes wide and terrified, but she knew she had no choice here.<br/>
"I'll be fine, Yaz," she said, insisted, before her wings opened, pushing their way out of her coat. They unlatched easily, now. The feathers shone, the oranges, blacks and white flare glossy, in good health. They had taken their time, but with Yaz's encouragement, they were now fighting fit. She lifted them higher, feeling her shoulder joints shifting, her arms settling by her side as the wing joints moved into priority position.</p><p>The air was acrid, hot and smokey; she knew the risks she was facing. But they were stranded on a high ridge, no way out, and the monster responsible had taken off - she couldn't get Yaz down. She had to take the risk. The turbulent air buffeting her, she beat her wings a few times. They were still - fairly weak, having only gotten minimal training in, and she could see the fear that Yaz was trying so very hard to hide in her expression.<br/>
"I'll be back before you know it." she promised, doing her best to show as cocksure and confident, flashing a grin - and leaping. She tucked the wings down for a moment, then flared them, beating hard. Immediately, her muscles began to burn, but the fires below were throwing up powerful thermals, driving her up faster and easier than she expected.</p><p>There was still a thrill to this, the gut-deep punch of adrenaline that rocked through her entire body as she ascended. Wings spread fully, the longest tip of her flight feather tilting ever so slightly. She loosened her legs out instinctively into a V shape, adjusting - she wasn't as agile as a flying animal with a tail, but her legs were able to adjust for some of it, providing counter-balance. She angled herself, beating down hard, keen eyes searching through the smog. It caught in her chest, as her excellent lungs worked on pushing oxygen to her hard-working limbs, but despite herself, she started to cough. Her respiratory bypass was useful but with how much air she needed right now, it wouldn't be much cop - when she was stronger she knew that she would be able to use the modified systems to maintain her flying when she was up where air was thin, but right now ...</p><p>Thrown up a little higher, she passed through an acrid cloud, coughing hard - and caught sight of the villain below, laughing on a ledge, overseeing his destruction. The personal flying device he'd used was discarded to one side. She turned, carefully angling herself, wings spread to their full length, knowing she had one shot - and if she missed, broken legs would be the least of her worries. <br/>
Then she tucked and dived.</p><p><br/>
"Doctor!" Yaz's voice reached her, followed by the pounding of feet, as she drifted through to wakefulness. Her chest ached, and she slowly became aware that she was coughing. Trying to pull her wings in sent a rocket of pain through her side, and she let them slump again, trailing. Her eyes opened, slowly, squinting up through brightness. "Doctor, are you okay?" her face was hovering, and she dropped to her knees next to her. Blinking as it came back to her, she smiled.<br/>
"Hey. How'd you get here?"<br/>
"Got a lift." Yaz gave a shaky laugh and jabbed a thumb over her shoulder.<br/>
"Osmodius! You got out!"<br/>
"Oh, yeah." the native alien smiled at them, although he wasn't unscathed either. "Found Yaz stuck up on that little cliff and came straight here." he nodded. <br/>
"Where's Bartsham?" Yaz asked the Doctor, who grimaced, the story now clear in her head. "What happened?" </p><p>"I got him. Knocked him out cold." she said, smiling, "Landed on him, actually. Only - a bit harder than I wanted to." she opened her wing a little more, shakily, feeling the throb and ache as Yaz gasped. <br/>
"Oh no..."<br/>
"It'll heal." she said, automatically, "Don't worry about me, Yaz. Just grounded for a while. He had a blaster - so he shot at me. Lost control of my descent, and, well.. hubris." she chuckled, then winced. Oof. Her tailbone was paying the price as Yaz's arm wrapped around her, helping her up, even if her skin recoiled at the touch. She accepted the support, this time. </p><p>"So where's he gone?" Yaz asked, frowning. <br/>
"Well, I knocked him out," she said, clearing her throat, "But he had a uh - a failsafe. I guess. That I triggered. Concussive mine," she saw Yaz's face, "Don't worry! Nothing like on Sephilum five, much smaller. Personal size. It - threw me back. And him." she grimaced. "So he went - that way." she pointed at the edge of the ridge. <br/>
"And you got knocked out."<br/>
"I got knocked out." the Doctor agreed, softly, throat tightening. He'd killed thousands of people, burned towns, caused so much damage but ... she still felt bad about it. "Couldn't do anything, Yaz."</p><p>"It's okay, Doctor." Yaz said, always so good, so kind.<br/>
"We'll find him." Osmodius said, firmly. "And deal with him. Properly." <br/>
"Thank you, Oz." the Doctor said, gently, then grimaced as her ribs ached. "Any chance of a lift back to the TARDIS?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So full disclosure this was meant to be longer and - well - better. But a combo of a long work week and a migraine meant I waited too long to write it and half the details abandoned my brain. I still wanted to get something out at least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They come back after an adventure.</p><p>This ended up immensely soft and domestic idk what's going on I'm sure we'll have angst again soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Doctor? Are you in here? You're - oh." Yaz came to a stop, unable to help herself from smiling as she took in the shape on the floor. They'd had a few wild days with very little chance to rest, and when they had finally found themselves back in the comforting embrace of the TARDIS, she had wasted little time in showering the gunk out of her hair and getting into soft pyjamas. She had made the Doctor promise to come have some food with her before she crashed out, and whilst it had been hard not to lay down in her very soft and appealing blankets whilst she had been getting changed, she had resisted.</p><p>Her feet were surprisingly quiet on the metal grating. The already warm orange lights had dimmed further; the TARDIS hummed and burbled, and whilst Yaz couldn't decipher her language the way the Doctor could, even her dull human mind could pick up that message. She was still smiling as she rounded the corner, although it flickered a little when she saw the Doctor properly. The trailing edge of her feathers had been the giveaway for where she had been sat. Whilst the wings fairly matched inside and out, Yaz was getting better at identifying them and this time, she was slumped with her back to the console. Her eyes were closed, breathing steady, but the position did not look comfortable at all. One cheek rested on a hand, propped up on her leg; slumped forward with her back curled against the warmth of the base of the console.</p><p>Her wings were out but loose, the feathers trailing, slumped on the floor. Yaz could see the ruffling on them, some bent a little wrong, probably as a result of their escape from the rather sticky guards right before the Doctor dismantled the dictator's energy-emitting throne. A lot of that goo had sloughed off, probably because of the oils which kept the Doctor waterproof, but there were still patches and a few damaged shafts. That couldn't be comfortable.</p><p>The lights around her raised a bit as Yaz dithered. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to wake the Doctor or not. She slept so little, and she clearly needed it. Without her protective expression, the young woman was able to actually take a proper look at her. Washed out, dark shadows under her eyes, hair hanging rather limply around her face. Her heart twisted. She shouldn't wake her, she should get a snack then go to bed and leave the Doctor here, but ... she glanced at the TARDIS, caught. There was a low hum and the lights got brighter.<br/>"Are you telling me something?" she whispered, desperate not to disturb the Doctor, but the lights got brighter still. "Alright. Alright."</p><p>She moved until she was parallel with the Doctor, kneeling down. Her hand lifted, and then hovered, as if there was a forcefield around her friend. The Doctor had become better about touch recently, especially with Yaz helping her with preening, but ... it was still hard, sometimes. She didn't want to startle the Doctor. After a moment more, she steeled herself. If she could manhandle a drunken girl who wanted to punch her lights out on a Saturday night in Sheffield without hurting her or herself, she could wake the Doctor up. She gently put a palm on the Doctor's knee.<br/>"Hey, Doctor? Y'okay?" she asked, voice gentle, but a little louder. "We're s'posed to have din-ah!" she fell back as the Doctor leapt up, a little unsteady on her feet, wings flaring out and hands up, eyes wide.</p><p>It took less than a breath for her stance to relax, blinking owlishly, wings settling loose at her side before she seemed to totally click where she was. Looking down at Yaz, her mouth settled into an 'o' of surprise that was so endearing, Yaz started to laugh. A moment later she took hold of the proffered hand and let herself be yoinked upright.<br/>"Y'okay? You fell asleep." the Doctor wings shifted and tucked themselves away, neatly onto her back, settling into their natural heart shape. The longest primaries, part of the system that helped her steer without a tail, criss-crossed just behind her knees. <br/>"Yeah, fine! I don't think I was sleepin'." she said, blasé, and Yaz fought to hide her grin, "Was just doin' some maintenance. Some, uh - psychic... maintenance." the TARDIS hissed steam from one of her ports and the Doctor scowled, Yaz barely holding back giggles.</p><p>"I was going to do us some dinner." Yaz reminded her, and the Doctor beamed.<br/>"Dinner! Good! Yes! We can have custard creams and some ice cream -"<br/>"Actually, I think I was going to just do some pasta with butter." Yaz shrugged, starting to walk into the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. The TARDIS was like a labyrinth, but the important rooms - the kitchen, their bedrooms, several bathrooms - seemed to always stay in roughly the same places. Also, weirdly, a library, a swimming pool, and a home theatre room she had also chanced upon. It seemed she rarely got the same bathroom twice, some containing items which were most definitely not designed for human use.</p><p>The Doctor pouted and Yaz laughed, unable to hold it back, an unfortunate response which made the Doctor pout harder.<br/>"Y'can have custard cremes for dessert." she acquiesced, shaking her head, "I think I ought to sort y'wings out, too, before you vanish off to your room."<br/>"Oh, no, I have work to do on the TARDIS -" <br/>"You fell asleep in the console room." Yaz raised her eyebrows. "You need to get some sleep." she had never seen the Doctor's bedroom, only ever hers, Ryans and Grahams. She did wonder where it was; probably buried deep somewhere, covered in dust ... her mind wandered into what it might look like, and she realised she was tuning the Doctor's rambling out. Whoops. More tired than she thought.</p><p>" - so the icecream they made after that was perfectly smooth! Can you imagine what innovation that must have taken, Yaz? What genius!"<br/>"Oh, yeah," she said, trying to make it sound like she'd been paying attention as she opened the door to the kitchen, "Yeah, absolute genius."<br/>Half of the space was filled with things he had no idea what they did, but a lot of it was modern appliances that she understood. Digging in a cupboard the Doctor had marked as human safe, she pulled out some pasta and got to work. </p><p>"Why are you doing it that way?"<br/>"What?" she turned around from where the pasta was on the stove, the water shimmering. The Doctor had gone over to a flat top that she didn't recognise at all. <br/>"This has an instant boil function. Somewhere. Pass me the pan." after a moment of hesitation, Yaz took the pan over to her, holding tightly onto the handle. The woman took it from her and plonked it down - and instantly the water was bubbling. The Doctor beamed. "Oh, wow. Okay." Yaz blinked at it, and put a lid on top, "Okay, how do I drop it down?" the Doctor pressed another button and the water settled into gently simmering as the pasta cooked. </p><p>"This must be from the future." the Doctor mused. "Lose track of how basic you lot are, sometimes." she moved away, digging around in a cupboard. Yaz shook her head and went to the fridge, getting out the butter. It didn't take long for the pasta to be cooked, and she made a quick butter sauce, before dividing it into two bowls and plonking one in front of the Doctor. She waited until the alien had started eating before she ate hers, very aware of how easily she would forget to eat. Even if her needs were a lot lower than a human's, she lived in constant fear of the Doctor dropping out of the sky with low blood sugar.</p><p>By the time her bowl was empty she was feeling exceptionally sleepy. The carb-heavy food was perhaps not the best right before bed, but it was certainly doing the job. Putting the bowls in what the Doctor reassured her was a dishwasher, Yaz took a moment to stretch out, and then gestured sleepily. <br/>"Come on. Gotta sort your wings out."<br/>"Yaz, you're knackered, go get some sleep, I'll be fine."<br/>"Nu-uh. Come on." the Doctor grumbled but, after a moment, sloped after Yaz. Instead of going back to the console room, though, she headed to her bedroom, opening the door.</p><p>"Why are we here?" <br/>"Sit on the bed." Yaz pointed, "Thought it would be more comfortable." it was definitely warmer and she really wanted to curl up under the blankets. She loved this room; it was bigger and more comfortable than her room at home, and she kept the trinkets she had gotten on their travels on her dresser, because she didn't want to risk taking most of them home. The longer she'd been on the ship the more she had found it was adjusting to how she liked it. <br/>The Doctor sat on the edge of her bed before removing her boots, kicking them off messily, although she had taken off her coat a while back - it was still in the console room. Yaz hadn't missed that all her clothes seemed to have adjusted and now had holes for the wings to slip through. </p><p>"Do any of them hurt?" she asked, settling on the bed behind the Doctor.<br/>"I think a couple of the smaller ones broke, but nothing major." the Doctor wiggled, and then unlatched her wings. The noise reminded Yaz of leaves catching in a gentle breeze, the feathers slipping over one another as they opened. She immediately reached out, pressing her fingers just under where the joints vanished into the fabric, pressing and sliding her hands over the glands until oil coated her fingers. Then she began to work, carefully slipping her digits through each layer of feathers, focusing on aligning any that weren't sitting right. Her nails would burrow deep through the down, scratching at the sensitive skin underneath. </p><p>She could see the way the limbs shifted with the Doctor's breathing, how they settled and moved as her hands made their way through them. She did the left one first, holding the edge of it as she made her way through. The Doctor could reach the inside fairly well, but she made sure to run her hand under where the feathers touched the skin of her back. And, although she knew the Doctor was taking better care and could reach her primaries on her own, she still worked through those too. A few broken shafts separated, and she put those aside. A couple were broken about half way down, but there was no sign of bleeding, so there was little they could do until a new one grew in.</p><p>By the time she was done, including having to work off some half-dry patches of slime, the Doctor had half slumped forward again, breathing fairly even. When she carefully released the wing, it flopped down, and so she carefully bundled and folded it until it settled more naturally, less likely to damage the trailing, long primaries. She worked through the right wing, enjoying the quiet, and when she was done, it was entirely clear the Doctor was asleep. Grinning to herself, moving ever so carefully, she wriggled until the Doctor was able to rest on her back, head nearly in Yaz's lap. When she was sure she was totally out - breathing even, face more peaceful - she smiled to herself again and wriggled until she could get into bed herself, absolutely glad to finally sink into soft sheets and let herself drift off.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so glad y'all seem to be liking these snippets so much?? that means a lot to me aaaa I love wingverse and it's criminally under rated. If y'all ever wanna talk wingverse w me ... hmu I have so many headcanons ...</p><p>edit: i forgOT THE ART</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>